Another Brick In The Wall
by Boisterous Hal
Summary: Can Peter save Sylar from his infinite nightmare? Can Claire save Noah from asphyxiating 50 feet underground? Can they halt Samuel and his dastardly plans? Multi-chaptered, set during 4x17 and 4x18.
1. A Surprise Encounter

Summary: Can Peter save Sylar from his infinite nightmare? Can Claire save Noah from asphyxiating 50 feet underground? Can they halt Samuel and his dastardly plans? Multi-chaptered, set during 4x17 and 4x18.

Author's note: So here we are, at my 20th Heroes fan fic. It's been 13 months of the most fun I've ever had, shaping and crafting my creative juices into stories that I hoped people would enjoy reading. A massive thank you to those of you who read my fics, and especially to those of you who took the time to click the big, green button to let me know your thoughts. Also, an equally massive thank you to all the writers of fan fiction who have shared their wonderful stories. I love you all from the bottom of my heart. I've read some amazing fan fics in 2010, and look forward to what the remainder of this year has to offer. Sadly, I plan to write less stories this year than I did last year, because I will be recommencing my postgraduate studies in June, after a year-and-a-third long deferral.

But enough about that. I watched 4x17 "The Wall" aka the episode that inspired thousands of fan fics a week before, and 4x18 "Brave New World" on the same day as the publication date of this chapter (2 April 2010). A deluge of fan fic ideas swept me away. This story got written as a result. Yay!

This 20th Heroes fic marks the first time I will include HRG as a character, as well as multiple story arcs. I feel that it has done me a disservice to wait this long, since he is a central character in the Heroes universe. My excuse is that after getting hooked on writing and reading Peter/Sylar fics in the middle of 2009, everyone else got pushed back to the chorus line. Hopefully, including HRG will go a little way to 'redeeming' myself. LOL. He isn't in this chapter, but will be in the next one. BTW, I'm not sure how long this story will go on for. I plan to play it by ear, and hope that I'll find enough time to finish it...*fingers and toes crossed*.

Damn, I sure know how to write a long author's note. It's no wonder I frustrate people so much. Time to get on with it.

Warnings (for future chapters, not just Chapter One): mild slash, mild sexual references, lots of angst, attempts at humour, with crack included. Spoilers up to and including 4x17 and 4x18 (with some of my twists included).

Characters: Peter, Sylar, Claire, HRG, Tracy, Eli, Samuel, other characters as I see fit, [Exotic Cindy and Generic Adam (OC's)]. Unfortunately, the Hiro/Ando/Charlie story arc will be omitted, due to time constraints. I might write a fic for that one day. Exotic Cindy and Generic Adam return for a guest appearance - they first appeared in "Somebody to Love" (not really connected to this fic, so you don't need to read that before this one, but please read it anyway!).

Disclaimer: Me, own Heroes? Don't make me laugh. Oh yeah, the fic's title is a Pink Floyd song. I don't own that song, nor any other song lyrics referenced. LONGEST. AUTHOR'S. NOTE. EVER. GET ON WITH IT.

* * *

**Another Brick In The Wall**

**Chapter One: A Surprise Encounter**

The train grinded to a halt at the subway's platform, like a giant mechanical snake on rails taking a rest. Yet no passengers alighted when the doors opened. There wasn't even a train driver, which would have freaked Sylar out if not for the fact that he had been stuck in this lifeless city for three years, and he accepted it as a way of life.

Sylar stepped aboard the train. It had become almost a daily ritual for him to do this, boarding a train and getting off at a random stop. It mattered not where he got on or off. There would always be no signs of life wherever he went, and no way to leave this city, no matter how hard he tried.

He was amazed that the buildings had not fallen into ruin after all of this time, and that there was always food and drink available when there was nobody around to deliver it. He had come to accept all of this as "just another one of those things", his reality that would remain so for the remainder of his unnaturally long life.

He got off the train, and exited the subway to street level. It came as a massive shock to find out that he was not alone.

"Peter?" He couldn't believe his eyes. He stepped closer to Peter. "It really is you."

Peter nodded. "I've come to save you. I've come to get you out of here."

"There is no way out. I've tried to get out for three years, and it's all been futile."

"No. Not three years. Three hours. Parkman did this," Peter said, sweeping his hand around at the city landscape. "He was the one who trapped you in your worst nightmare."

Sylar wasn't shocked at this. The explanation for this reality didn't matter much to him. He had accepted that he had done many terrible things to deserve this punishment, and that he would serve out his sentence in this prison, no matter how long it took.

"You should leave now," Sylar said. "I am here for a reason, Peter, and I'm not going to take you down with me."

"I can't leave easily, even if I wanted to. I'm not leaving without you, because the world needs you right now. In a precognitive dream, I saw my friend Emma almost kill thousands of people. But you saved her. You saved everyone's life. That is why I'm here. I have a bad feeling that Samuel Sullivan is planning something big, and I need you to help me stop him."

Sylar laughed unpleasantly. "I am the last thing the world needs right now."

An empty, driverless train stopped next to them. "Let's go," Sylar said, and he stepped aboard. Peter had no choice but to follow. He sat opposite Sylar, and studied him thoughtfully. The train accelerated. It scared Peter somewhat to see his arch-nemesis like this. The Sylar he was used to was always full of confidence, in knowing himself and having empathy towards others, albeit in a twisted, selfish way. Now, to see this defeated, shell of a man before him...this was totally messed up.

"Look, I know what it feels, to feel helpless, to feel that you are alone in this world," said Peter. Sylar glared at him. Ah, there was some of the Sylar he knew. "Okay, okay, maybe I don't know completely what you have been through. But whatever this is, you need to snap out of it. I can't do this alone."

It was Sylar's turn to study Peter. He remembered how he had killed Peter when they first met, and how he had saved Peter's life after Peter was thrown from the Pinehearst building. Yet it always came back to the mutual animosity they had for each other. Needless to say, they had hit a low point after he had willfully murdered Nathan. At least Peter wasn't trying to beat the crap out of him this time (even if 'this time' encompassed his unimaginable nightmare). In fact, it was kind of nice that the younger man had appeared out of the blue, and was treating him like an equal.

"Fine. I'll work with you," Sylar said. "But don't hold your breath about getting out of here."

They continued on their train ride in silence until an attractive woman in a police uniform entered their carriage ten minutes later.

"Oh, here we go again," Sylar muttered. Peter looked at him, his eyes wide. "Do you know this woman, Sylar? I thought we were the only ones here."

"That's Exotic Cindy, my imaginary friend. Hold on, you can see her too?" Sylar then realised, of course Peter could see her, since they were both inside Sylar's head.

By this time, Exotic Cindy had sat down in the seat beside Sylar, and began stroking his chin.

"Good morning, big boy," she purred, the lascivious glint in her eyes plain for all to see. "Who is your friend?"

"Peter Petrelli. He's, uh, not exactly a friend."

Exotic Cindy waved at Peter. "Hi, Peter."

Peter waved back, feeling slightly uncomfortable. This was too weird for words (as if entering Sylar's mind wasn't scary enough as it was).

"He's cute, but I like you better," Exotic Cindy whispered into Sylar's ear.

"Shouldn't you be busy, doing police related stuff?" Sylar asked, while epically failing to inch away from her.

"Heh. Try policing an empty city. Crime is non-existent. Oh yeah, Generic Adam promised to take me shopping today. Would you like to join us? Peter can come." She gave Peter a lovely smile, her hands wrapped around Sylar's torso. Peter tried not to meet her eyes, feeling like he was intruding on something private.

"Uh, no thanks," Sylar replied weakly.

"Cindy, leave the poor man alone," a male voice said. They all turned towards Generic Adam, who was standing on the opposite end of the carriage, and was also wearing a police uniform.

"But I was just starting to have fun." Exotic Cindy pouted.

"Come on, I'll take you out to have apple pie."

"With choc-mint ice-cream?"

"Whatever you want."

"Goody." She somewhat reluctantly let go of Sylar, before getting up and walking over to Generic Adam. She turned back to Sylar and said, "Next time, Sy Sy, I will bring the handcuffs. Especially for you. Bye, Peter." Generic Adam gave Sylar a sympathetic look, which also suggested that Sylar was on his own in all things Exotic Cindy related.

Exotic Cindy and Generic Adam exited the carriage and stood around chatting in the adjacent one.

Peter was proud of himself for restraining a belly laugh. Sylar gave him a dark look. "Firstly," Sylar said, "Don't even ask. Secondly, we will never speak of this to anyone, ever." Peter nodded quickly, and felt it best not to say anything at all.

The train stopped, and the doors opened. Sylar and Peter got off. They exited the subway up a flight of stairs, and were confronted by something that neither of them had encountered before.

"That is one big ass wall," Sylar commented.

Peter had to agree with him, for once.

* * *

**Happy Easter and God bless you all.**

**Please give me your verdict in a **_**review**_**. Virtual dark chocolate will be provided if you do.**


	2. Just Memories

_Published 11 April 2010_

A/N: Terry Pratchett's Discworld series of novels is awesome. Thank you petrelli heiress, for recommending it. The character of Death makes an appearance in this chapter...*cue spooky music*. The idea for Death's scene sprung on me suddenly, as suddenly as Peter jumping on Sylar in a petrelli heiress fan fic. :-)

References to Sylar/Lydia are inside, since I shipped them during their canon scenes (same thing with Sylar/Elle). Unfortunately, my ships don't tend to end happily in the canon setting.

You know how you can only select up to two characters from the lists when you publish a story on FF? I wish I could select more, since this story focuses on four characters: Peter, Sylar, Claire and HRG. Peter and Sylar won, since the first chapter was about them, and you won't believe what Exotic Cindy threatened to do to me if I didn't choose 'her Sy Sy'. Out of control, that's what she is. O_o

Overly long author's note again, much? All together now: GET ON WITH IT.

Disclaimer: I don't own Discworld, Heroes, nor any other that other stuff. This story was written for entertainment, not $$$.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Just Memories**

Lydia looked around, and saw only an infinite blackness. She sensed that she wasn't on Earth any more, and the fact that she was slightly transparent only added to her suspicion.

A man stepped into the foreground, except he wasn't a man at all. It was skeletal figure dressed in a black cloak, carrying a large scythe. Lydia knew that she had encountered Death.

"So it looks like I'm dead. Samuel was behind the shooting at the carnival. Our family has been betrayed by one of our own."

CORRECT, ON ALL THREE COUNTS.

"My daughter, is she...?"

SAFE? YES, SHE IS SAFE AND UNHARMED.

"Thank goodness. Can I get a message to her, please?"

ALAS, I DO NOT HAVE THE POWER TO COMMUNICATE WITH THE LIVING.

"Ah well, a part of me will be with her always. My power will live on through Sylar."

SYLAR, OR DEATHBRINGER, AS I KNOW HIM BY. HE IS ONE OF MY MOST FAITHFUL SERVANTS.

"He's going to change. I've looked into his soul, and he's lonely. He just wants to be loved. Isn't that what we all want? He wants to abandon his evil ways, and oh how I miss him already! The touch of his lips, the feel of his skin, so soft like a baby's..."

Death held up its hand, and waved it dismissively.

THE PLEASURES OF THE FLESH DO NOT INTEREST ME. I HAVE SENSED TOO THAT DEATHBRINGER WILL TURN TOWARDS THE SIDE OF GOOD. SO IT MUST BE, IF THAT IS WHAT COMES TO PASS.

Lydia sensed from Death an acceptance of events to come, though no emotion registered on its face.

"Er, I think I'm ready to be taken away now."

THANK YOU. I THOUGHT YOU WOULD NEVER ASK.

Death swung its scythe.

*****

Meanwhile, Claire and Noah Bennet were being held hostage in the carnival's Hall of Mirrors of Retconned Creepiness. Noah was tied to a chair in the centre of the circular room. Damn, the ropes were so tight that they were cutting into his wrists. He didn't worry too much about that, as protecting his daughter was his priority.

"Let us go!" Claire demanded of Samuel.

"Yes, let her go, Samuel. She has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me," Noah said.

"Oh no, Claire needs to be here so that she can see the truth," Samuel replied. "Damian here is able to reveal the truth about a person through their memories." Samuel motioned to a dark skinned man with a Rastafarian hairstyle.

"It doesn't hurt if you don't resist," Samuel said to Noah.

Damian activated his power, causing the mirrors to show Noah's memories, as though they were being shown on a television screen. This was no scripted drama - it was an actual recollection of past events. Claire was instantly taken back 23 years, to Los Angeles in 1985.

_Noah, minus his horn-rimmed glasses, was working as a used car salesman. He wasn't doing a very good job as one, since he recommended that a young couple buy a car from a competitor. _Claire almost laughed at this. _An African-American woman entered the picture, and kissed him. The woman, Kate, was revealed to be his wife, carrying his unborn child._

"You had another family?" Claire asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"I doesn't matter. It doesn't change anything."

Claire turned to Samuel. "That's enough. My father's memories are his business."

"Ah, but aren't you the least bit curious to know what happened to his wife? I'll leave you alone so that you can find out."

Samuel left Claire, Noah and Damian alone in the room.

The mirrors changed again, back to Los Angeles, 1985.

_Noah and Kate were at home, enjoying an evening together, excited by their future parenthood. A knock came at the door. Takeaway delivery had arrived. "Every Time You Go Away", one of Noah's favourite songs, played in the background._

_The delivery man was also a thief, as shown when he pinned Noah to the wall using telekinesis, and demanded cash. Kate complied by giving the thief her purse, yet he still threw her back on to a glass table, before leaving. Noah was overcome with horror at what had just happened. He knew that his wife's injuries were too serious, and that she wouldn't make it. It was the day his life changed forever. The normal family man, Noah Bennet, was no more._

Claire shrank back in shock. "Your wife was murdered by a special."

Noah wanted to burst into tears, but he didn't. He had to stay strong for his daughter. "My only love died that day," he said. "I'm sorry I never told you."

"It's okay. There are just some things you can't say out loud." Claire felt sad, for the loss of this woman she had never met. She felt sad because Noah's wife had seemed like a nice lady, and had made her father happy.

"I don't need to see any more," Claire said to Damian, but he had closed his eyes. The mirrors now revealed memories from 1986.

_Noah had street maps pinned to his wall, with strings used to track the movement of specials. He pinned a passport sized photo to the map, of the special who had murdered his wife. He pinned another photo to the map, showing an unknown man. For a year, Noah had been possessed with catching the man who had ripped his heart out of his chest._

_Next, Noah stood at the top of a flight of stairs. The man in the second photo entered the building and ascended the stairs. Noah drew his gun on the man, and demanded to know where his wife's murderer was._

_The man denied knowing anything, and suddenly hit Noah with a wave of energy, sending the latter flying backwards. Noah fired in self defense, hitting the man in the chest. He rolled down the stairs and lay still. Noah cleaned the gun and fled. He felt bad that the man had to die, yet at the same time he was exhilarated. It was as though this death was vengeance on a group that had taken his love away from him. He was in too deep, and there was no turning back._

"That was the first time you killed someone," Claire said.

Noah could only nod. The mirrors changed.

_Used car salesman Noah was back. His personality had changed dramatically, and he employed an aggressive sales technique on another young couple. He then met with a man named Thompson, who knew about Noah's incident in the stairwell. Thompson offered Noah a job with the Company._

_Two years later, they were dining in a trendy restaurant. Noah was well off financially, due to his work done for the Company. But there was a problem. Thompson mentioned that there were three deaths attributed to Noah, and suggested that Noah's vendetta against specials was the cause. Thompson advised Noah to marry and start a family - that waitress by the name of Sandra would do._

Claire turned to her father. "The Company arranged your marriage!"

"Yes, but I married your mother because I loved her. You know that."

"The Company arranged a lot of things for you..."

"...but they are in the past. That's all they are, Claire. They're just memories."

The mirrors now jumped forward a long way, to two weeks ago.

_Noah visited Gretchen at her dormitory in Arlington University. Gretchen said that Claire had stayed behind at the carnival for the weekend, to be with people like herself. Noah argued that his daughter was getting involved with dangerous people, to which Gretchen replied that Claire was smart enough to leave, if they really were dangerous. The Haitian was then brought in, and Noah threatened to wipe her memory clean if she didn't do what she was told._

Claire grew angry. "You don't trust me!"

"I don't trust Samuel."

"You threatened Gretchen, and this wasn't some distant past. This is now!"

She started to storm out.

"Claire!" Noah called after her, but the head strong young woman didn't turn back.

"_Oh no,_" Noah thought. "_I've broken my daughter's heart for the...how many times has it been?_" Too many times.

*****

Outside, Claire was crying.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that, Claire, but you had to know the truth," Samuel said.

"You were right. My father is a bad guy. I will join your family, because you're my hero, Samuel," Claire said mockingly. "Do you really think you could turn me against my father? Perhaps you don't understand what it's like to be loved, or that families stick by each other, no matter what."

"I was hoping to convince you, but no matter. I have big plans that have been put into motion. You can still be a part of this family one day, Claire."

"I'll never be part of this family. I want my father back."

"He's in the souvenir trailer."

Claire ran all the way to the trailer, and found her father tied up inside. She quickly began to untie him, but everything started to tremble violently, like it was an earthquake. Holding on to each other for dear life, they felt the whole trailer descend into the ground. After what felt like an eternity, the shaking stopped. Claire couldn't get a signal on her cell phone.

Noah and Claire were trapped 50 feet underground, with a limited air supply.

* * *

**I was born in 1985, so it was rather cool that Noah's early memories were set in that year. I loved how "Every Time You Go Away" played. I've picked up on the awesome past hits that the TV show uses. I hope that you enjoyed my HRG scenes. It's the first time that he's been included in my fan fics, as I mentioned...*nervous smile*.**

**Review, please.**


	3. Another Brick In The Wall

_Published 23 May 2010_

A/N: Oh look, it's an update!

This chapter starts out angsty, but then it turns seriously weird. (Angst mixed with crack works for me…*shrugs*.) I just had to include a karaoke scene, because karaoke is full of awesomeness.

You'll notice that I will break the fourth wall a few times in this chapter, which is intentional. It seems like "The Amusing Reviews: Merlin Season One" by queenoftheoutlands is rubbing off on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Heroes nor the song lyrics referenced. You know, it gets rather tiresome having to repeat this every chapter, so this disclaimer will apply to all future chapters.

**Chapter Three: Another Brick In The Wall**

_So, it's been three years that I've been trapped in this prison. At lea__st, that's what it's felt like. In actual fact, it's only been about three hours, if Peter spoke the truth. He has no reason to lie._

_Nevertheless, when a man is stuck for what feels like years inside his own mind, he has plenty of time to reflect on the decisions that he has made._

_I look back, and I feel emotions that I've never felt before. I realise that while this empty, lifeless city has not changed, I have changed._

_For one thing, I now feel remorse for the pain I have brought to others, and the murders I've committed. It is all too easy to blame my acts on my intuitive aptitude power, to say that 'the devil made me do it'. Yet Parkman was right; keeping one's sanity is about knowing that you are more than the sum of your powers. That deep down inside, you are still the same person that you always have been._

_I killed because it made me feel powerful, not just because I could not control 'the hunger'. This quest for power led me to kill countless people, all tragic deaths that time cannot diminish. For this, there can be no end to my suffering._

_Peter arrived out of the blue, and is determined to save me, in order to save many other people. I feel grateful that he is here, and I wonder how difficult it is for him to help the man who killed his brother._

_I feel remorse for all the atrocities I've committed, including Nathan's death. I will tell Peter how sorry I am for all that I have done. But how can I find the words to express my contrition, when nothing I can say can bring Nathan back?_

_Peter believes that I am destined to save his friend, Emma. He believes, and so I must also believe. Perhaps this will be one step on my path to redemption, or perhaps not. Only time will tell._

- Sylar, the man formerly known as Gabriel Gray.

"This is the wall that Parkman built in his basement. We need to break through it to leave this place," Peter said.

Sylar ran his hand along the wall, feeling for any weaknesses. He couldn't find any. "_This is not going to be easy_," he thought. He told Peter as much.

They both went to a karaoke bar to plan their escape. At least, that's what Peter wanted to do.

"If your friend was meant to kill thousands of people, then it's too late," Sylar said, with a serious expression on his face. They are all dead, and we're the only ones left."

"The only thing real here is us," Peter insisted.

Peter didn't believe that Sylar was being particularly helpful, so he fired up the karaoke player and performed a stirring rendition of Billy Joel's "All About Soul". Then came "The Great Escape" by Gwen Stefani and Akon. Sylar joined in the duet, because there was nothing else to do (and no one else was around to laugh at them, which was a bonus).

There was a disagreement over "Barbie Girl" by Aqua.

("I want to be Ken!")

("I was Gwen Stefani in the last song, Peter. So naturally you are Barbie in this song and I am Ken.")

Peter caved into the logical logic of Sylar. They both had lots of fun. It was a good icebreaker for both of them, if you will. But play time had to come to an end.

Peter slammed his sledgehammer into the wall. He growled song lyrics in between each slam.

"We don't need no education." Slam.

"We don't need no thought control." Slam.

"No dark sarcasm in the classroom. Teachers, leave them kids alone." Slam.

"Hey! Teachers! Leave them kids alone!" Slam.

Sylar, approaching Peter from behind, said, "Pink Floyd. Another Brick In The Wall."

"Yeah," Peter replied.

The wall didn't have a dent on it.

"All in all, you're just another brick in the wall!" Peter screamed at the wall, and sledgehammered it with maximum force.

Sylar feared for Peter's sanity. At the same time, he was a little turned on by the sight of Peter sweating away (though he would never admit this, of course).

"Er, perhaps you should rest, or at least have something to eat."

"Don't need to sleep. Don't need to eat." Slam.

Typical, stubborn, determined Peter.

"I've seen that look on your face before. It's like all those times I beat you at sprints…" Peter stared Sylar down.

"Those are Nathan's memories, not yours. I told you to stop doing that."

Peter turned back to the wall, to figure out where he should hit next.

"Look, I'm sorry that I killed Nathan. I'm sorry that I took him away from you…"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry! You can say it as many times as you like, but it's not going to change a thing."

"I know! Nothing changes! We are stuck here!"

Before he knew what he was doing, Sylar had moved into Peter's personal space, and proceeded to kiss the other man hard on the mouth.

After a second - or was it ten? - Sylar pulled away from a stunned Peter. They both looked at each other with wide eyes, while hyperventilating. Peter pulled Sylar in for another kiss. Two could play that game. They were both enjoying this far more than was sensible.

Meanwhile, from high up, Sparky the Great Slash Dragon and Exotic Cindy watched on in approval. Sparky approved because he knew a great slash pairing when he saw one. Exotic Cindy approved because she was not in love with Sylar, only his body. She also knew a great slash pairing when she saw one. (She kept this fact hidden from Generic Adam. She would never hear the end of it if he ever found out.)

Eventually, Peter and Sylar had to stop fooling around with each other, because they did want to escape this place. After what felt like a handful of years, they finally broke through the wall.

Back in the real world, Sylar asked, "How long has it been?"

"Half a day, perhaps," Peter said, looking at his watch.

"It felt like years. Does that make it any less real?" 

(In the context of what I imagined happened between Peter and Sylar in the virtual world, that question made me do the male equivalent of a "squee".)

"Let's go save Emma," Peter said.

"Not so fast," said Eli, who intercepted them at the basement stairs. "I hate to break up the love fest, but you're not going anywhere." Suddenly, Peter and Sylar were surrounded by multiple Elis.

(When Eli said "love fest", I thought that perhaps he was a Peter/Sylar shipper too.) Not that this mattered to Peter and Sylar, as they proceeded to defeat all of the Elis with testosterone enraged badassness.

Matt, while relieved that he had been rescued from Eli, was not pleased that Peter had released Sylar.

"It's time for me to be a hero," Sylar said.

Peter read an unconscious Eli's thoughts. "I know Samuel's plans now," Peter said. "We need to get to Central Park."

Holding hands, Peter and Sylar skedaddled. Matt watched them go, disbelief written all over his face.

**Aww. Review, please.**


End file.
